gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Superstar - The Adventures of Billy and Buster
Superstar, known outside of Japan as Superstar: The Adventures of Billy & Buster, is a platform video game developed and published by Gamesoft on June 5, 1992, released on both the NES and Turbografx-16. The story follows Billy, a young man in blue, and his sentient dog Buster saving their home, the Land of the Sky, from rampant monsters being controlled by Draco, who has the land's tomboyish maiden Kelly captive. Playing as Billy and Buster, the player must maneuver through a variety of levels, using a variety of weapon-based powerups. Gameplay Inspired by games such as Super Mario Bros. and Mega Man, the character Billy is capable of attacking enemies using his Light Cannon weapon. Throughout the game, the player will receive more weapons after defeating bosses. For most bosses, these weapons can be implemented as their weaknesses. In addition, the player can also switch Billy with Buster anytime. Buster is capable of manuevering across narrow crevices and spotting hidden items. He cannot use powerups, but he can tackle other enemies. The player must make their way through ten stages and ten bosses to complete the game. Synopsis The story begins with a professor named Laz A. Roni unveiling eight monsters to the inhabitants of Stellar City, known as the Stellar Guardians: Cutter Beetle, Macho Ape, Flake Frost, Blaster Bill, Burn Lion, Raid Eagle, Clock Hoot, and Sink Blob, A girl named Kelly Valentine greets the monsters and welcomes them to the city, until a vampire called Draco uses his magic to turn the monsters into ravaging beasts and kidnap Kelly. Watching this from his television, Billy Scotch and his dog Buster rush out of their house and attempt to stop these monsters and save Kelly. Cast *Billy Scotch: The main protagonist. A young man who has witnessed the events from his television and left to save Kelly from Draco and the hypnotized Stellar Guardians. He volunteered to become a Formie, a genetically-enhanced human, so that he can withstand the attacks of monsters. *Buster: Billy's pet dog and companion who is often pessimistic. In a past experience he was able to communicate properly to other humans, which is why he is close to Billy as is. *Kelly: A tomboyish Formie who is watched by dozens of maids and butlers. She was to greet the Stellar Guardians until Draco kidnapped her. *Dr. Laz A. Ronee: A kind-hearted professor and the creator of the Stellar Guardians. After they went berserk, Dr. Ronee turned Billy into a Formie to go after the monsters and save Kelly. He is also responsible for the weapons Billy and Buster receive after completing each stage. *Draco: The main antagonist. A young man from a family of vampires who despise the light and want to dominate the Land of the Sky. To do this, he controls the monsters of Stellar City to obey his command and kidnap Kelly as a means of spreading chaos. Stages *Forest Zone **Boss: Cutter Beetle **Weapon Obtained: Spinning Pincher *Construction Area **Boss: Macho Ape **Weapon Obtained: Megaton Gloves *Snowy Playground **Boss: Flake Frost **Weapon Obtained: Freeze Sprayer *Blast Factory **Boss: Blaster Bill **Weapon Obtained: Bomb Cannon *Flame Disposal **Boss: Burn Lion **Weapon Obtained: Blaze Saber *Weather Station **Boss: Raid Eagle **Weapon Obtained: Discharge Grenade *Clock Tower **Boss: Clock Hoot **Weapon Obtained: Time Shifter *Dark Sewers **Boss: Sink Blob **Weapon Obtained: Goo Ball *Miasma Fortress -- Lower Floor **Boss: Big Devourer *Miasma Fortress -- Upper Floor **Boss: Draco Category:Multisoft Category:Superstar Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Turbografx-16 Games Category:GIWA 2019 Winners